My boys in black (Christian Coma)
by KitMora003
Summary: Black veil brides fanfic, also with AA and other bands. Alicia has never been perfect or had the perfect life but things had been getting better for her. Then one night changes her recovery for the worse but who will be there to catch her? Or will she crash to the ground?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

I fell through the door in a tumble. I'd just finished my dance class that was absolute torture; much to our teachers pleasure. Sweat covered my leggings and baggy top and I was fairly certain that I smelled like a London bus on a Saturday night. Danny (THE Danny Worsnop, yes), my roommate, best friend and my main brother figure I had was thankfully at work still. His band, Asking Alexandria, where recording a new album and preparing for download festival so he had been coming home late the past few days. Dumping my bags and shoes at the door I crawled to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror was like looking at a thriller reject. My long blue hair stuck to my pale face and my Arctic blue eyes looked tired. I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the shower, moving the shower head down to my short height. Being 5"2 and having a roommate who is 6 foot was incredibly frustrating.

When I got out of the shower I looked at my phone to find I had a text from Jasper and another from Trix. Jasper was my gay best friend who was also the sound tech for AA and Trixie was my best girl. I loved them both to bits and my life would be nothing without them.

_Jasper- Danny wanted you to know that we're running really late tonight. We got some surprise guests J See you later._

_Me- Okie dokie, have fun!_

I briefly pondered on who the surprise guests' where whilst I read Trix's text.

_Trix- I'm bored out of my fucking mind! Fancy a night out? I feel like doing shots out of a stranger's abs ;) xox_

_Me- Sounds like a plan! Danny will be out until late so I got nothing to do! Get ready at mine? xox_

Immediately I got a reply.

_Trix- On my way to you now bubba! Xox_

I dried off, shoved on some matching red underwear and began to dry my hair. My hair naturally fell in very gentle waves but tonight I was going to go straight. I love my hair. It's naturally blonde but I'd been dying it blue for a year now having previously been Red and brown. I let it towel dry as I applied my makeup. On went foundation, power, eye liner, mascara and black eye shadow. By the time I had finished there was a knock on the door.

Trix was stood on the other side with her hair and makeup done and her arms filled with clothes.

"I'm in despair of what to wear!" She wailed as I opened the door and let her in. She moved straight to the living room, dumping her clothes on the floor and plopping herself on the L-shaped sofa.

"Well what shoes are you wearing? Usually you know what to wear when you have the shoes." I asked, sorting through the pile of clothes.

"None of my shoes looked right…" She moaned and I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Go on then!" I sighed. Trix sprung up from the sofa and ran to my bedroom to raid my shoe rack. I followed her to find she had already picked out a pair of purple open toe wedges that I barely wore. "Keep them, think I've had them a year and worn them twice." I told her, watching her face light up. Trixie stood at around 5"5 with a brunette bob and bright emerald green eyes. She had a top heavy figure and I was hourglass. We looked nothing like yet where connected on an emotional and spiritual level. She was my best friend. Simple as that.

Once Trix grabbed her heels, she raced off to her pile of clothes. Tonight I had decided to wear my 'Hell bunny past time' dress from hot topic and my 'hades machine' stilettos I got from blue banana. All I had left to do was my hair.

The taxi pulled up outside our destined club, Mansions. There were only a few clubs in York but for some reason Trix, who was now wearing a tight LBD, decided to bring us here. Lucky for us a bouncer we knew was working the door and let us in immediately, winking at us as we went past all the irritated students. The music vibrated though the air and floor as soon as we entered. First stop was the bar to order our ritual 5 shots of Jack Daniels each. They were gone in a matter of seconds and I decided to grab a southern comfort and coke whilst Trixie grabbed a Vodka and coke. Vodka was the one spirit I couldn't drink. Not because of the taste but because of the effect it had on my stomach. Now I've never thrown up under the influence of alcohol (and I've been majorly hammered!) but it did give me stomach pains. Trixie took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. The music took a hold of me as I began to sway my body in time with it. My drink was above my head as I twisted to the floor. I was just about to bring twist back up when I felt someone lightly nudge into me. I looked around so see an apologetic guy looking at me and boy was he hot! His eyes looked grey and he had brilliant blonde hair. The white tight fitting shirt he was wearing showed off that he worked out and he didn't look like a student either.

"I'm really sorry! He yelled at me, making sure I could hear him over the music.

"It's perfectly fine, no harm done!" I yelled back, smiling up at him. He offered his hand in asking to dance and I took it, looking briefly back at Trix I saw she was being true to her earlier text and was doing shots off some guy's abs. The mystery guy pulled me in closer to him as we started grinding to the music; my drink was gone within 10 minutes. I gestured up to him, pointing to my glass and then at the bar. He nodded my head in understanding and followed me to the bar. When I got to the bar I stumbled over my own feet, I grabbed the bar to steady myself. Confusion took over as I wondered how I could possibly be that drunk I'd never been a lightweight. I felt the guys hands go around my waist as he ordered me a drink. I looked round for Trixie but couldn't see her from this angle. My drink was already in front of me when I turned back to the bar I barely had time to grab it before I was gently pulled to a darker corner of the club, tripping over a few times on the way.

My dancing became sloppier and my body began to feel heavy.

Suddenly it dawned on me what was happening but it was too late.

**Trixie's POV:**

I couldn't find her anywhere. It had been an hour since I last saw her dancing with that guy and half of that hour was spent looking for her. Knowing she would never leave without me I called her mobile, it ran to answer phone. Grunting in frustration I found a quieter spot and phone the only person I knew who could help.

He turned up within minutes, followed by two other cars. I didn't notice the new people, just Danny as he strode towards me with urgency, the rest of AA and Jasper following him. He told me to wait out here whilst he barged past security and into the club with Jasper and Ben hot on his heels. I felt Cameron put his arm around me and I slowly began to focus on my surroundings. Then I saw them. Black veil brides. I remember Alicia showing me Jaspers text and realised they were the surprised guests. I didn't have time to fan girl, my best friend was in trouble. They came towards me as Cam explained what was going on. Apparently Danny left quickly after my phone call with no explanation so they followed. Another thing that I was slow to realise was that Sammi Doll was also here, hanging onto Jinxx as her eyes clouded with worry. We were all on edge when Danny burst out of the club with an unconscious Alicia in his arms. His face looked murderous and his knuckles where red; as where both Jaspers and Ben's. Ben quietly spoke with the security guard and walked towards us.

"I need to get her checked out. Jasper go with the guys and take them back to mine." Danny handed out Ali's Keys from her purse and handed them to Jasper. Ali's dress was scrunched, her make up running down her face and her heels missing. Just as we were about to disperse into the cars when the man I saw Alicia dancing with barged out of the club, being escorted by two security guards. The atmosphere suddenly changed. The man had a broken nose and what looked like a black eye forming.

"Somebody take Alicia. Now." Danny growled. CC stepped forward and gently took her from him, looking down at her with an expression I couldn't quite make out to be. Not waiting another second Danny launched himself at the guy. No guards stopped him. "What the fuck did you do to her?!" He screamed, flooring the guy with one punch. He was about to go at him again when Alicia started shaking in CC's arms. CC lowered himself to the ground so he could hold her closer, trying to warm her up with his body heat. This set Ben off. He grabbed the guy by the collar and slammed him against the club wall.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING GIVE HER? TELL ME!" His voice boomed through the night, shocking me to the bone. Mystery guy murmured something and Ben turned white. "You better not have seen that through or you will be lying dead in a gutter." Ben threatened, turning away from the guy. "We need to get her to a hospital. He fucking drugged her with rohypnol." CC sprung to action and placed her in a car backseat. Cameron got in after, holding her head in his lap. Danny got into the driver's seat and sped away to the hospital.

"Let's get you home." Jasper comforted, leading me to his car. "You guys okay to follow us?" He called out to BVB.

"Yeah, that's fine." Andy called back, the six of them splitting into different cars. I followed Jasper into his car and curled up in the front passenger seat, closing my eyes.

Danny and Cameron returned with Alicia a few hours later. She was awake but barely. Slowly and Carefully I took off her makeup and helped her into Pyjamas. I saw that other than a few rumples and bruises, she was okay.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" She asked quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Sure thing Bubba." I ran off to get it, returning within seconds. I passed it to her and watched as she drained the glass. "Did… I mean they guy, did he do anything?"

"What guy?" She mumbled and relief flooded me, she didn't remember. A main effect of the date rape drug. I stayed with her all night. Danny came in a few times to check on her, he informed me the guy didn't manage to do anything to her other than give her the bruises. From what I could tell everyone was still here. Apparently they wanted to stay in case anything happened. I thought it was sweet and slightly strange. I mean they didn't know her but yet they cared. The world was lacking in people like them. Jasper came in too, insisting I got some sleep and that he would watch over her. Reluctantly I gave in. He laid next to me and told me all about the day at the studio. You may think it weird that the three of us were in a bed together but this usually happened. We were our own little family. Alicia, Jasper, Danny, Ben. Cameron, James, Sam and I. No blood bound us but choice did.


	2. Chapter 2

] Chapter two

**Alicia's POV:**

The morning sun hit my face through a crack in my curtains, causing me to wake up in irritation. Groggily I looked over to my side, finding Trixie sleeping peacefully with Jasper at the foot of the bed, curled up into a ball like a cat. I wiped the sleep dust from my eyes and tried to remember what had happened last night but upon coming up with nothing I shook my head and got off the bed. There was no noise coming from the entire flat so I decided to have a shower. Whilst I was in there I tried again to remember what had happened the night before but my brain couldn't quite grab onto anything that happened after I started dancing. Had I really gotten that drunk? Usually I remembered bit of what happened the morning after but never did I forget everything. I got out of the shower to find Letha sat on the counter top, swinging her legs and examining her long white hair.

"You know it hurts me too when you get hung over." She whined, throwing her head back dramatically and peeping at me through her eye lashes.

"I'm so not in the mood right now Leth! I just want to take some pain killers and rest okay?!" I mimicked her tone, not having the patience for her antics. I began to brush my teeth as she continued to watch me.

"I wouldn't take any pain killers. At least not until you've spoken to Danny." She warned. I finished brushing my teeth and looked at her, staring into her purple eyes. Ignoring her I walked out of the bathroom, got changed into a baggy black sweatshirt and purple leggings. When I opened my door to walk out I almost tripped over the sleeping figures of Ben and Sam outside of my door, stepping over them I made my way into the kitchen. There was a shuffling noise in the kitchen and I peeked round to find a person stood there. This person had their back to me and the only distinguishing feature I could see was their long black hair. Grabbing the nearest thing to me I wasted no time in throwing it at the stranger, causing the said person to turn in shock. It was my turn to be in shock for I was staring at Jeremy Ferguson, most commonly known as Jinxx. He looked down the floor and picked up the object I threw at him.

"Did you just throw a spoon at me?" He asked, his American accent pulling me out of my state of shock.

"Maybe… Maybe not." I shrugged. Still having no Idea how he got here I moved around him with caution, grabbing myself a bowl for cereal. "So uh… whatcha doing in my flat?" I tried to sound casual but I'm sure it didn't come out that way. Luckily he just laughed.

"We decided to come to England early before Download fest, called up Danny saying we needed a place to stay and here we are…" It was the simplest explanation I'd ever heard. My mind went back to the text Jasper had sent me last night, telling me about the 'surprise guests'.

"Yeah, I remember Jasper sending me a text last night. Sorry I freaked." I apologized, feeling quite bad now. Especially since I was a huge Black veil brides fan.

"Speaking of last night; what do you remember of it?" There was a slight hint of caution in his voice, as if he was being careful with his words.

"Not a lot… why? What did I do?" Alarm rose in me, fearing I'd done something incredibly stupid to embarrass myself.

"You didn't do anything, I was just curious! I better get this to Sammi." He gestured to the cup of Coffee that was in his hand and scampered off to the guest bedroom. With a shrug I continued to get my favourite cereal, cookie crisp.

There was no space to sit in the living room. We had two sofa's, both of which were occupied by CC and Ashley whilst Andy and Jake shared the double blow up bed. Since I was blaming this on Danny I made my way into his room with my breakfast. He was sprawled out on his stomach, snoring loudly with Cameron and James on his floor. I plonked myself down on his bed and ate my cereal, munching loudly and staring at him; immediately I was joined by Lucy and Bella. It took a few minutes until he began to stir, lifting his head to look at me in morning confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing A?" He grumbled, moving himself into a sitting position.

"Black veil brides are taking up the space in the living room and I threw a spoon at Jinxx." I told him, my voice sounding quite formal.

"You're a special kind of weird." He looked at me strangely before hugging me. "How are you feeling? What do you remember from last night?" He bombarded me, taking my face into his hands and looking at me with concern.

"I'm okay, just achy all over and not a lot really. Both you and Jinxx are acting weird D." I pulled my face from his hands and finished my bowl as he got up to put jogging bottoms on over his boxers. "Why does it matter what I remember from last night? I just got drunk."

"Was just wondering." He came and sat next to me again, pulling me into his arms. "I was thinking we could travel down to sea life today? Get everyone out and show then what London's all about." Danny suggested. Recently Danny and I hadn't really spent much time with each other, what with him being busy with the band. Unfortunately I had no job, the only thing I did was take dance classes and also teach them. My illness meant that, right now, I couldn't hold a job down so Danny was our main income whilst I had ESA payments.

"Okay, I'll start waking people up." I bounded of the bed in excitement. I grabbed my laptop from my room, waking up Jasper in the process and then moved silently to the living room. Quietly I hooked them up to the huge speakers we had. Once everything was working I put everything on full volume, got comfy on the floor and watched havoc commence as I played 'Dear insanity' by Asking Alexandria. CC fell to the floor in shock, Ashley scrambled to his feet and shot into the corner whilst Andy also flew to his feet, posing like a ninja and Jake just looked up at the speakers in approval. Andy was about to say something when Ben and Sam came running down the hallway.

"The fuck is going on Al?!" Sam panted. Jeez they were out of shape.

"Danny asked me to wake everyone up." I told them all innocently with a shrug off my shoulders.

"Do you always wake people up this way?" Andy grumbled, sitting back down on the bed. Ashley came out from the corner and CC looked up from the floor.

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. I could have been cold water but this seemed more sufficient." I smiled evilly. Andy looked at me horrified, he leaped over the sofa and made a cross out of his fingers to me.

"No cold water! Bad short thing!" He hissed at me.

"Well aren't you happy I took the music route then." I asked as I wandered into my room to get dressed; leaving them to figure out how to stop the blaring music.

I decided on my ripped black skinnies, red tank top with a black and white cheque shirt that used to be Danny's over the top. Only a light coat of mascara and eye liner was applied today whilst I let my hair fall naturally in gentle waves with a simple black knit beret on. After checking I had everything in my shoulder bag I grabbed my combat boots and walked into the living room, watching the guys clamber over themselves to get to the bathroom.

"Hurry up Andy!" I heard Sammi yell as she pounded on the main bathroom door. There was no one else in the hallway so I felt it safe to tell her that she could use my en-suite. She hugged me in thanks and scampered off. I walked in to find Ashley trying to straighten his hair without a mirror so I took the straighter from him and worked my magic.

"You could have burnt yourself Purdy boy!" I scolded him, doing the back of his hair.

"Not my fault that Andy's taking forever in the bathroom and Danny's breathing down our necks to hurry up!" He grumbled. "And at least I'm not trying to put eye shadow on without a mirror!" I looked over to CC who was failing miserably.

"Christian, put the brush down!" I demanded, turning off the straighteners. "Sorry for waking you up so brutally but it had to be done" I apologized to Ash, finishing his hair with some hairspray.

"That's alright sweet cheeks." He said, causing me to blush as I shuffled over to my favourite member of the band. After removing CC's attempt I gently applied the eye shadow again, smudging it into his eye lids and a bit under his eyes.

"Not even I can put on eye makeup without a mirror Chris" I finished up to find him looking at me in a way I couldn't quite place.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern. What is it with people asking me this today?

"I'm okay, how about yourself?" I played it out.

"Jet lagged and now we have to move." Chris yawned and stretched.

"Well if we let you sleep then you're sleeping pattern would get out of whack! Plus Sea life is my favourite place. So everyone has to come." I beamed, dancing on the spot with excitement. At that moment Andy came out of the bathroom and chaos ensued again as everyone dived towards it. Not waiting to see how this played out, I squeezed past them and made it safely to my Bedroom. Trixie was sat at my vanity table doing her full face of makeup whilst Sammi was deciding what to wear. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious with only my mascara and eyeliner so I joined Trixie and put on foundation. I get this a lot. Trixie was flawless, someone who didn't even need make up and Sammi was perfect, with this natural punk beauty. Together she and Jinxx made an amazing couple. Just then Andy burst through the bedroom door and stood next to me.

"You're short. Practically half of my height." He deducted, measuring where I came up to on him; turns out I come just below his bicep.

"No, you're just freakishly tall!" I quipped back, used to people mentioning my height.

"From now on I shall call you half pint!" Andy announced before leaving the room when he saw Sammi was only in a towel and glaring at him. She finally decided what she was going to wear and skipped off to the bathroom.

"I don't think my brain has processed that Black veil brides are in my house…" I confessed to Trixie who smirked in response

"Don't you mean you can't believe CC is in your house?" She teased, knowing that I found CC extremely attractive. I flipped her off as I left the room, her laugh following me down the hall. They guys were now sitting on the sofa or in the kitchen. Not in the mood to sit on the floor I plonked myself onto the nearest person's lap. That person just so happened to be CC. His hands went around my waist, causing me to immediately relax into his slender frame. His breathe was on my hair and I curled in his lap. James caught my eye and raised an eyebrow in question at me, I blushed for the second time that morning and sank even more into CC. His embrace was relaxing, it made me feel safe. Once Sammi was ready we all left, I liked the feel of CC's touch so I took his hand as I skipped out of the house, dragging him behind me. We were going to take the tube instead of driving, I liked taking the tube. Danny and I grew up in York but would often take trips down to London with my father and sister, Kasey, taking the tube was always my favourite part of the day.

The tube was quite busy but nobody recognised the boys and soon I was taking in the streets of London as we walked from the tube station to the aquarium. As we walked over Westminster Bridge I began to dance through the people, laughing my head off. I could hear the group behind me, also laughing. Hands grabbed me and Ashley danced with me, people had to move from our path but that didn't matter. Moments like this where what I clung onto; these moments of pure bliss. If I didn't, then I would have nothing. We stopped once we were off the bridge and waited for the rest to catch up. I could feel my high mood building up and by the time we reached Sea Life it had taken over me. Well this was going to be fun!


End file.
